Show Me
by Matsunitaichou
Summary: What happens between Grimmjow and Ulquiorra on a vacation to the human world? [Oneshot] [GrimmUlqui]


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

_In Hueco Mundo_

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow yelled.

The Arrancar raised his head, but did not reply.

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow yelled again.

"What?" Ulquiorra asked, mildly annoyed.

"Aizen-sama says that you have been chosen to go to the human world on vacation." Grimjow said, frowning.

Ulquiorra nodded. "What's with that frown?"

"Nothing. It's just that some people shouldn't be able to go on vacation when they've done nothing but sit around on their ass all day." Grimmjow said.

"Well some people shouldn't allowed to be an espada, especially when they don't follow Aizen-sama's orders." Ulquiorra said, his usual frown, deepening.

The sexta espada stepped close to his fellow espada and growled.

"Shut up. I guess not everyone can be Aizen-_sama_'s lapdog." Grimmjow growled.

Ulquiorra showed no reaction to Grimmjow's action's and simply stood there.

"I was born to follow Aizen-sama's orders. So were you. Some know how to follow orders better than others." Ulquiorra said, knowing it would further infuriate Grimmjow.

Grimmjow went to punch Ulquiorra but Ulquiorra was too quick for him and caught his hand before it could touch him.

"Watch yourself sexta espada, because one of these days you'll be an espada no more." Ulquiorra said, his voice low and ferocious.

Grimmjow laughed, as if Ulquiorra had made a joke.

Ulquiorra walked away, leaving Grimmjow to laugh...

_On Earth_

Grimmjow pointed at the lights and energy of the human world.

"These humans, I swear they're nothing better than a bunch of walking souls. They make all of this useless crap. Seriously." Grimmjow said, frowning and pointing to everything he felt was stupid or pointless, which was pretty much everything.

"We aren't here to criticize the human world." Ulquiorra stated boredly.

"We're on vacation. I can do whatever I want." Grimmjow argued.

Ulquiorra did not bother to repond, as he thought it was pointless.

There was silence as they walked together to the hotel.

As they were heading to their room Grimmjow heard odd noises coming from the room next the them.

Ulquiorra heard them as well, but having more experience with the human world than Grimmjow, he chose to ignore it.

Ukquiorra looked around the room but noticed there was only one room, he had specifically asked for two beds, but knowing humans as stupid creatures he had not expected the man at front desk of the hotel to remember. However he had heard the man make some snide comment about gay couples and their wierd fetishes.

Grimmjow turned to face Ulquiorra.

"What were those noises coming from that room next to us? What were those humans doing?" Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra could have laughed, but he didn't.

"They were having sex." Ulquiorra said, fighting the urge to laugh at Grimmjow's small knowledge of human activities.

"Sex? Is that some type of fighting technique? One of those humans sounded like they were in pain." Grimmjow said.

"No. Actually it is one of the few human activities that does not inflict pain, but pleasure." Ulquiorra said, not sure how to explain the concept of sex to Grimmjow.

"But what is it?"Grimmjow asked, frowning.

"It involves two humans." Ulquiorra said, trying to come up with a suitable explanation, but his brilliance seemed to dissapate and any explanation he could think of escaped him.

"Show me." Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened at the prospect.

"Show me." Grimmjow repeated.

Ulquiorra didn't know how to respond.

Grimmjow pushed Ulquiorra up against a wall.

"I won't repeat it again." Grimmjow growled.

"Fine." Ulquiorra muttered.

Ulquiorra flipped Grimmjow so that he was the one pressed against the wall.

Ulquiorra licked Grimmjow's ear and whispered "Are you happy now?"

Grimmjow wasn't sure how to react.

"Is this some sort of game?" Grimmjow asked, suprised.

"Game?" Ulquiorra asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Where you have to bring pleasure to your partner." Grimmjow said, smirking, happy that he finally understood.

"That's an interesting way to look at it, but yes. That's the concept." Ulquiorra said. Happy that this sex game was over. He didn't want to think about the problems it could cause, especially when they returned to Hueco Mundo.

Ulquiorra turned to leave but Grimmjow stood in his way.

"Ulquiorra. Play with me." Grimmjow said, a dangerous looking smile, hiding wicked intentions.

"Play?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yes."Grimmjow said.

Grimmjow cocked his head to the side so that his lips could brush Ulquiorra's ear.

"Come on. Show me how to play Ulquiorra." Grimmjow whispered.

A strange shudder went through Ulquiorra's spine that he had never felt before.

He had to do something, this 'game' was getting out of hand, but yet he couldn't ignore his feelings.

Grimmjow grinned when he noticed Ulquiorra's reaction.

Grimmjow began to lick Ulquiorra's neck, whispering to him, asking him to play.

"Grim...jow..."Ulquiorra moaned, he couldn't control his actions.

Grimmjow grinned, enjoying the game...maybe humans weren't as useless as he thought...

Ulquiorra gave in, and without resistance from the blur haired arrancar, he was able to push Grimmjow up against one of the walls in the hotel room they shared.

Ulquiorra began to grind against Grimmjow making the sexta espada let out a loud moan.

"M-More. Give me more Ulquiorra." Grimmjow pleaded.

Ulquiorra put his his hands onto Grimmjow's hips to keep them still as his own hips grinded harder ...

Grimmjow grinned, as another, even louder moan accompanied with whispering Ulquiorra's name, broke free from his lips.

Grimmjow crushed his lips agains Ulquiorra, in a hungry, lust filled kiss.

Their tongues met in a clash of passion.

Ulquioraa should've shown him this game a long time ago.

There was no doubt they would be playing it again...


End file.
